A Soul Renewed
by MortalShadowHunters17
Summary: Alone and isolated! That's what Elsa has been mostly her entire life. After the accident she had with Anna when they were little, she was forced into isolation within the palace. But, what happens when a frosty someone flies by and 'accidentally' sees Elsa from her window? Will Else learn to open up? Will she find true love at last?...I promise you the story will be better!
1. Chapter 1: Alone vs Not Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, just the plot and maybe some characters that I might make up later in the story

**Author****'****s Note: **This is one of my first fanfics. Please go gentle on me with the reviews. Once I start getting the hang of writing, then I will accept constructive criticism. Thanks, and remember REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

_**Chapter 1: Alone vs. Not Alone **_

_Elsa__'__s POV_

"Hm, hm, hm…..hm, hm, hm…..hm, hm, h-h-h-h-hm. Hm, hm, hm…hm, hm, hm…hm, hm h-h-h-h-hm," (**think of the song Erica sings in the Princess and the Pauper when she****'****s in prison) **I hummed to myself while I started drawing a picture of the night sky. I don't know why, but ever since I could remember, I've always drew at night. I guess I love seeing the moon surrounded by billions and billions of stars in the dark sky. Drawing always helped me contain the curse that was born in me. It helped me keep my mind off of it.

I was alone in my room, in the highest room of the tallest tower in my parents' castle. I know, that sounds cheesy already, right? I've been in here for as long as I can remember. Not once have I gone outside, not once have I left these walls, not once have I spoken to anybody in my entire life. I guess it's for the best that way I wouldn't hurt anybody. The only time I ever spoken to someone was when before I was put into this room. My sister, Anna, and I used to be best buddies, but a terrible accident, which I caused, forced us to separate and having Anna been erased of all memories of my powers… and me.

It was my parents' idea, mostly my father, to put me in isolation to 'protect' the kingdom. I understand though. I don't want to hurt anyone else. It was my fault Anna got hurt. Everything was my fault, according to my lovely father and mother. I started to believe them, which is why I didn't really mind that I'm up here all alone. It's for the best.

After I finished drawing, I closed up my sketchbook and hid it in my bedside drawer. I put my pencil back where it belongs and flopped on my bed, facing the ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep when the door swung open, hitting the wall. "Your dinner, your majesty," one of the guards spoke and I heard him place the tray on my rotting desk. I didn't even get to say thank you before he walked away and slammed the door shut. I sighed again. It was always like this. The only time that door opens is when the guards bring me food so I wouldn't die of starvation. I barely even eat the food that they give me. I only eat bits and pieces here and there, just to stay alive.

I was so bored. Sometimes I was so bored that I started playing with my powers just to keep me entertained. I wish I had someone to talk to. They don't even have to be in the same room. I just want to hear someone's voice, not the guards, but someone else. I can't even remember the last time I actually spoke and heard my voice. My mind began to think of Anna. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably being spoiled to death since she's normal and isn't cursed like me. I don't blame my parents for spoiling her, she deserves that life, I don't.

_Anna__'__s POV_

"Oh my gosh! Thank you mama, thank you papa. I love it! I'm going to go put it on right now," I squealed as I hugged my parents tightly and then ran to my room to try on the new dress that they just got me. It was green, my favorite color, and it reached all the way down to the floor. It also had a sweetheart neckline and the straps hung down on my shoulders. I looked in the mirror once I was done dressing and smiled. It was gorgeous.

I twirled around, and ran out of my room to show my parents. "What do you think? Do you like it?" I asked them. They looked up from the books they were reading and smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetheart. I'm sure Kristof will never take his eyes off you when he sees you," my mother said. I blushed at the mention of Kristof. We've been together for three years now, and he just asked me to marry him a few days ago. I said yes, of course.

"Really? Thank you mama," I said smiling. An idea popped in my head. "I'm going outside, I won't be long," I said and kissed them both on their cheek. "Alright, but be careful out there and don't be out too late," papa said. "Don't worry, I won't," I yelled as I was walking out and down the hall.

I went out to the garden and examined all the flowers we had. My favorite part is smelling the flowers. Sunflowers are my favorite because they looked like the sun, hence the name, and it reminded me of summer. Oh, how I love summer. The slight breeze, the clear blue sky, and the happiest time of the year. Children were off from school, laughing and playing in the streets, people roaming the village. "Anna!" I heard a voice behind me. I smiled instantly, knowing exactly who it belonged to. I turned around. "Kristof!" I jogged over to him and welcomed him with an embrace. "How did you know I was here?" I asked, after we pulled apart. He shrugged. "The your parents told me," he replied. I smiled wider. "So, what brings you here?" He takes my hand and starts leading me towards the village. "We are going to have fun. Come on," he said. I giggled as he dragged me, literally, towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Visitor

**Disclaimer: **Same as last chapter

**Author****'****s Note: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to my very first reviewer for this story, PercyPotterPopsicle! Thank you for reviewing! It really meant a lot to me. On a another note, I will dedicate chapter three to whoever reviews second. I will keep doing this until the story ends. So please, I would like to encourage you readers to read and review. Thank you! Now, on to chapter 2!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Secret Visitor**_

_Jack__'__s POV_

"SNOW DAY!" Jack yelled into the wind as he flew down to the ground toward a very familiar town. Jack landed on a sidewalk near a house that he has come to visit quite frequently. He flew up to a window on the house and knocked. A little boy with brown hair looked up from the toys he was playing with and smiled the kind of smile you would see on a child's face on Christmas morning.

"Jack!" the little boy said. He jumped off of his bed and ran over to the window and opened it enough to let Jack in. Jack ruffled his hair as he climbed in. "Thanks, Jaime. So, how does it feel to not have school today?" he asked the little boy, Jaime. Jaime's smile grew wider, if that was even possible. "It's awesome. I love it when you create snow days. I can play with my friends all day," Jaime said. Jack chuckled and leaned on his staff that he always carried around with him.

"I'm glad to hear it," Jack said. Suddenly, a voice from the kitchen downstairs called out. "Jaime! Breakfast time!" Jaime's mother called. Jaime sighed. "Coming, mom," he yelled back. Jaime looked at Jack before he left downstair. "I have to go, but I'll be done soon," Jaime said. Jack waved off his hand. "Don't rush it. Besides, I have some errands I need to run," Jack said. "Oh, ok. Bye, Jack! I'll see you some other time," Jaime said and headed down before his mom called again.

Jack chuckled again and flew out the window into the now snowing air. "Wind!…..take me home!" he shouted in the air. The wind supported Jack in the air and guided him back to his home. But during the ride home, Jack came upon a small kingdom. Before going back to his Guardian duties, Jack decided to take a look at the town he's never seen before. There was a castle in the far back and a village towards the front. There were children laughing and playing out in the streets wearing nothing but shorts and a t-shirt, considering how it was summer here in this town.

Jack smiled at the happy children roaming around. That's what the best part about being a guardian was, seeing the kids happy as they could be. Now that he was a guardian, people believed in him and they could see him. He wasn't invisible anymore. He always loved saying hello to the people he passed by, even when they couldn't see him before. While roaming around, he heard some whispering coming from the townsfolk. _"__Did you hear? Princess Anna and Kristof are getting married.__" "__We__'__re finally getting a prince and they will be next in line for the throne, since you know__…__..the other one isn__'__t qualified.__" _

Jack's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 'The other one isn't qualified?', he thought. 'What did that mean? And why do they say, other one?' Jack looked up at the castle. Curiosity got the better of him and so he made himself invisible **(pretend he can do that, since I don****'****t know if they actually can)** and flew up to the castle. He flew around to see anything, but nothing looked unusual. He was about to head down when he heard a voice coming through one of the highest windows. "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know," the voice said.

Again, curiosity got the better of him and he flew up towards the window and spotted a grown women. She had bleached-blonde (almost white) hair, and was wearing a long blue dress. She was sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she slightly rocked back and forth. Jack looked around the room. He noticed that snowflakes were hanging loosely in the air, icicles scattered around the room, and frost carpeted the floor like a rug.

Jack looked back at the girl on the bed. 'Did she make this? Does she have the same powers as me? I thought I was the only one who could do those things!', Jack thought to himself. Jack then decided to reveal himself and introduce himself to the girl. "Hello," he said. The girl's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Wh-who are you? How did you get up here?" she asked. Jack sat on the windowsill and leaned on the wall. "I am Jack Frost, Guardian of All Things Fun and Winter," he said proudly.

Elsa looked confused. "Guardian? What do you mean by guardian?" Jack laughed to himself. "Ah, you know: Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Toothfairy, and Sandman? Any of those names ring a bell?" he said. Elsa slowly nodded at the strange young man with snow, white hair. "Well, we, including me, like to call ourselves guardians. We help protect the children of the world," Jack explained. "Then, why are you here? I'm certainly no child as you can tell," Elsa said. Jack climbed off the windowsill and landed on the ground gracefully. He shrugged before answering.

"Well, I was on my way home when I came across this town and I heard people talking about a princess getting married or whatever, so I came up here to check it out, then I heard a voice coming from this window, and I wanted to see what it was," he said, speaking the truth. For Elsa, everything else after the word 'marriage' was a blur. "Married? Anna's getting married? To who?" she spoke to herself. Jack leaned against his staff. "So, who is this Anna?" he asked. Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jack with sad and lonely eyes. "She's my sister," Elsa replied.

"Ah, so if she's your sister, then how come you didn't know she's getting married? Aren't sisters supposed to know everything about each other, no secrets?" Jack asked. Elsa's eyes saddened and looked down at her hands. "It's a long story," she said quietly. Jack flew over to her bed and sat down on the edge, crisscross applesauce, like a child sits for story time. "I have time. I'm all ears," Jack said. As soon as Jack came close to the bed, Elsa scooted as far away as possible. Jack noticed this as felt hurt inside. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Please, don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you," she whispered. Jack looked confused. "Why would you hurt me? You don't look dangerous," he said. Elsa breathing became heavy and the temperature dropped a few degrees. "There's more to me than meets the eye," she said quietly. Jack felt bad for the girl. Then he realized something and asked cautiously. "Did you make the frost and snowflakes in this room?" Jack's question caught Elsa off guard. Elsa hesitated, not knowing if she should tell this stranger of what she could do. He might as well find out soon enough. Elsa bowed her head in shame. "Yes, I can't control it," she confessed.

"What do you mean? Why can't you control it?" Jack asked. Elsa sighed. "It's a curse. I was born with it. I have no idea how to control it or keep it in. That's why I'm locked in here. I have no contact with people. My parents did this in order to protect the kingdom," she said. Something inside of Jack made him clench his fists. 'How could someone do that to their own child? That's cruelty! It's despicable!', Jack thought. He looked up at Elsa and started to calm down. "It's not a curse," he said. Elsa looked up at him. "What?" she asked. Jack inhaled and exhaled deeply. "It's not a curse. I have the same power. It's more of a blessing," he said.

It was Elsa's turn to be confused. "Y-you can control ice and snow?" she asked. Jack nodded. He stood up from the bed and grabbed his staff. He walked to the middle of the room and tapped his staff on the floor. Frost came spurtting out and began creating beautiful and intricate designs. Elsa crawled to the edge of the bed to get a better look. Her eyes widen at the unique magic that Jack had just created. "How did you do that?" she asked. Jack pointed to his staff. "This helps me conjure up my powers. I always carry it around with me," he replied.

Elsa then looked down at her hands. She can't do that. She can't create beautiful and unique designs with frost. She suddenly realized that, all though they may have the same powers, but Jack's power isn't destruction. All Elsa can do is hurt people and make her a monster. She always hated her 'powers'. It was more of a curse to her than a blessing, no matter what Jack said. "It's beautiful, Jack. I wish I was more like you," Elsa said. Jack was about to reply back when the door suddenly swung open. Jack immediately made himself invisible, not wanting to get Elsa in trouble. "Elsa, who are you talking to?" a man with a royal blue uniform on said. He had a crown on his head, so Jack assumed that he as the king.

Elsa jumped at the sudden noise and tried to regain her composure. "N-no one, papa," she said. The man stepped forward. "I heard voices, not just your voice, but another's. There shouldn't be anyone in here, except you," he said. I glared at the man and clenched my fists. Oh, how I wanted to punch this man so much for doing such a terrible thing to a child. "There isn't. No one is here, papa. See?" Elsa indicated while looking around the room. The man followed, but still didn't look convinced. "There may not be anyone, but I still heard something. I'm leaving, but I'll be back as soon as I return and there better not be anyone hiding in here, understood?" he said firmly. Elsa nodded and the man left the room with a loud slam from the door.

Jack went back to being visible and went over to Elsa. "You alright?" he asked, comfortingly. Elsa sighed. "I'm fine…. You better go Jack. That was too close of a call. I don't want you getting in trouble with my dad," she said. I was silent for a moment then threw my head back and laughed. "Trouble? Trouble is my middle name, sweetheart, but alright. I'll go, but I won't be gone for good. You can't get rid of me that easily, now," he said. For the first time in forever, a small smile started to appear on Elsa's face. Jack climbed up on the windowsill and looked back at Elsa one last time before he flew off into the wind.

* * *

**Author****'****s Note: **There's chapter 2! A lot longer than the last chapter, so I hoped you liked it. Sorry it took longer than I said to update. Hopefully I will post chapter three tomorrow. Until next time, FAV AND REVIEW! Thank you my lovely readers!


	3. Chapter 3: The Word is Out

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to repeat myself?

**Author****'****s Note: **Alright, moving on to chapter three! Can you believe it? It's going so fast! *sniffs* Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I know one of you are! This is the fastest I've ever updated so, that's an accomplishment to me. Well, like I always say, FAV AND REVIEW! Please!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Word is Out**

_**Anna's POV**_

Anna has just spent the entire day with Kristof. She was so happy, she couldn't hold it in. Everywhere she went, Anna would smile and wave at the citizens of Arendelle. She would greet them and have a polite conversation. Anna was headed back to the castle, but stopped in her tracks when she overheard a couple of saleswomen talking. The only words that she caught were 'king and queen', 'other daughter', 'poor child', and 'curse'? It was enough to make her curious and hide behind a bush to listen.

"Remember when the king and queen had another daughter?" the brunette woman spoke first. "Oh yes, I wonder whatever happened to her? She was supposed to be the next heir to the throne," the blonde woman said. "I heard she disappeared and was never heard from again. Others said that the king and queen locked her up in the castle away from civilization because of her curse," the brunette said. The blonde woman snorted. "Serves her right. She nearly killed her sister. If it weren't for the king and queen to take her to those trolls, she would have been dead by now."

Anna couldn't believe what those two women were saying. 'Mama and papa have another daughter? I have a sister? She's locked up? I wonder where in the castle she's in', Anna thought to herself. Deciding that she couldn't listen anymore, Anna quickly and quietly sneaked away and headed towards her home. With each step she took, Anna became angry. She became angry at her parents for not telling her about HER SISTER, she became angry at them because they locked her up, she became angry at the people because they agreed with her parents.

Once she was inside, Anna sprinted towards the drawing room where her parents spent most of their time. She swung the door open, not even bothering to knock, and looked around the room for her parents. She spotted them sitting on chairs on opposite sides reading either a book or newspaper. The king and queen snapped their heads up when someone barged in the room. Anna angrily walked over to them and spoke with a firm voice. "Is it true? Do I actually have a sister that I've never heard about?" Her breathing became heavy.

The king and queen glanced at each other with worried eyes, and the queen nodded at her husband to tell Anna the truth. The king sighed and folded up his newspaper and looked at his daughter in the eye. "Yes, it's true," he said. Before he could continue, Anna spoke up. "But why? She's my sister. Why did you have to lock her up?" The king hesitated before answering. "Because of the powers that she has inside of her. She can't control it. We've tried, but they have become stronger with age. We were worried that it was dangerous to us and the kingdom, so we put her in a room where no one would look in, and it would be safe for us and her. When you two were younger, she 'accidentally' hit you in the head with her powers. You turned ice cold, but we had help from some friends and they healed you instantly, but it came with a price. They took away all of your memories of your sister."

Anna became more furious. "That doesn't give you the right to lock someone up, especially your own daughter. Do you people even speak to her?" The king and queen said nothing, for they were ashamed. Anna's eyes widened in shock. "You don't even speak to your own daughter? How dare you?" Anna practically yelled. The queen stood up. "Anna, do not speak to your father and me that way." Anna's eyes quickly averted to her mother. "I have every right to speak. What's her name at least?" The king took a deep breath. "Elsa," he answered.

"Elsa," Anna tried it out. It rolled off the tongue easily. Now, she was determined to find her. "Where is she?" Anna asked. The king and queen looked at each other with wide eyes. Then, the queen looked back at her daughter. "We will show you, but she cannot come out. You may speak with her whenever you like, but you must be careful. We don't know what her powers may do," she said. Anna agreed with the conditions that were made. "Okay, let's go then," she said, and exited the room, indicating her parents to follow her.

_**Elsa's POV**_

Elsa was drawing in her sketchbook again. It was nearly dusk when she looked out of her only window. She was drawing a picture of Jack. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to draw him, what with his snow-white hair, his cerulean blue eyes, his navy blue hoodie with frost designs on the top, his brown pants that stopped at the knees, and his long wooden staff that he always carried. She was about to draw his hair when there was a knock on the door. Elsa's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Nobody ever knocks, they just swing the door open like they owned the place.

With a hoarse voice, Elsa spoke. "Come in!" The door slowly opened and in stepped the king, queen, and her sister. Elsa's eyes widened in shock and quickly hid her sketchbook under her pillow behind her back. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her sister that she hasn't seen since they were about five years old. "Elsa, someone wanted to see you," the king said cautiously. The queen put her hands on Anna's shoulders before she could get any closer to Elsa. Elsa didn't know what to say. Well, what could you say to the sister you haven't seen in over thirteen years?

Anna refused to be pulled back by her mother, and walked toward the edge of the bed. With every step Anna took, Elsa backed away into the headboard. She hid her hands behind her back, so she wouldn't have the urge to use her powers. Anna looked at Elsa with sad eyes. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," Anna said. Elsa snorted. "Me? You're worried about you hurting me, when it really should be the other way around." Anna was taken aback. "Look, I may not know you at all, but I know deep down inside that you would never hurt the people you love. You look like the kind of person who would put others before themselves," Anna said.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped in the room. Elsa felt it immediately and she began to hyperventilate. "Anna, please, you shouldn't be in here. It's not safe for you," Elsa said. The king stood next to Anna. "She's right, Anna. We must leave here," he said. Anna put her foot down. "No, I'm not leaving. I just found out that I have a sister, and I'm not leaving until I find some answers." Elsa put her hands on either side of her head, and her breathing became heavier. Soon enough, the room began to snow lightly. Elsa's eyes widened in fear for her family. The storm inside of her raged on. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The king started to notice Elsa's behavior and wanted to leave the room quickly.

"Anna, we must go now," he demanded. The king and queen started to pull Anna out of the room. "ELSA PLEASE! YOU'RE NOT THE MONSTER PEOPLE SAY YOU ARE! YOU CAN CONTROL IT! I KNOW YOU CAN!" With every word Anna said, Elsa tried to shut it out, but it was too much. The storm inside was building up, and it was going to explode inside of her. "Anna, please you're only making this worse," Elsa said. Wind started kicking up in the room and started blowing the snow in circular motions. "You're not safe here," Elsa said. "We can face this obstacle together," Anna continued. Then, Elsa finally exploded. "I CAN'T!" Icicles were shot out of Elsa from her powers. Elsa's power was so strong, it accidentally destroyed Elsa's side of the room. Once the smoke and dirt was cleared, the king, queen, and Anna looked around and noticed that something was missing. Elsa.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's a wrap for chapter three! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I threw in some of the quotes from Frozen when Anna finds Elsa in her ice castle and they have the whole "For the First Time in Forever" song and Elsa finally snaps. So, I hope you guys caught that. Anyway, chapter four will be up tomorrow. Until then! Adeu!


End file.
